deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
X-23 VS Shiro
X-23 (Marvel) VS Shiro (Deadman Wonderland) is a What If? DEATH BATTLE X_23_vs_Shiro.jpg ''Description'' Marvel VS Deadman Wonderland! Two experimentally enhanced females with regenerative abilities will engage in a fight to the death. Will X-23 go berserk on Shiro? Or will Shiro blast X-23 to pieces? Prelude Boomstick: What's better than mutated experiment weapons? Weapons that are also ladies! WIz: That's seems like a very complicated process, a more logical approach would be to experiment on much older and more physically fit subject. But I guess little kids work too. Boomstick: Like Laura Kinney, aka X-23, the genetic clone daughter of Wolverine. Wiz: And Shiro, the Wretched Egg of Deadman Wonderland. Boomstick: He's WIz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! X-23 Boomstick: Wolverine, one of the X-Men's most trusted members. Enhanced senses, bad-ass claws, a sweet metal skeleton, and an impressive healing factor. With those abilities, it'd be greedy not to share. Wiz: And so a secret organization named the Facility, decided to replicate the same process the Weapon X program did with Logan when they grafted adamantium into his bones. Boomstick: Totally badass, but there was one problem. the genetic sample they salvaged was a Y chromosome. Wait what? Wiz: Basically, only a female could undergo the process. So the scientist Sarah Kinney was impregnated with what would become Wolverine's genetic clone. Boomstick: Those damn sperm banks, man, they're messed up. Wiz: This female clone/daughter, would be assigned the name X-23. And her childhood was anything but innocent. She would be constantly abused and tortured in order to activate her mutation. Boomstick: And when her mutant gene was awoken, she pretty much became what you would expect from Wolverine's offspring. WIz: X-23 obtained all of Wolverines mutant powers. Her senses were heightened, she could regenerate, her strength, speed, and durability were increased drastically. And whether through the Facility's experimentation or her lack or a complete adamantium skeleton, "Laura" (the name her mother gave her), has some improvements over Wolverine's abilities. She is faster and more agile than Logan, and even her healing factor became better. She can heal most wounds in mere seconds even to the point where she can reattach severed limbs. Boomstick: Talk about bad-ass. No wonder the Facility used her as their personal assassin. But why would they even want to give her a full adamantium skeleton? He claws are enough. Wiz: It's true, only Laura's claws are covered in adamantium, this allows them to virtually cut through anything, except for a few metals. Though this lack of adamantium does come with some setbacks. Boomstick: Yeah, she may be faster and more agile, But her durability, while still super-impressive, doesn't reach the same level as Wolverine. Let's just say, she wont be making it any harder for Raiden to cut through her. Still, at least she can still enter that berserker mode. Through, smelling? Wiz: While the Facility originally activated X-23's berserker state with a scent trigger, Laura can enter it at will, though, much like Wolverine, she is reluctant to do so. Boomstick: Why would she not want to go full on rage monster? Wiz: Well, because while in the Facility's control, Laura would be forced to carry out assassinations against her will, only to go back to a life of suffering. Boomstick: Oh, so she pretty much lost her innocence. ''' Wiz: Laura, would've continued this terrible life had it not been that her mother (who defected from the Facility) arranged it so she could also escape. '''Boomstick: But not before the Facility tried activating Laura's berserker mode, only to screw up and cause most of their deaths, and not to mention her mom. Wiz: With her last breaths, Laura's mom would hand her a letter and a few pictures which would lead her to Xavier's institute, and to her father, Wolverine. Boomstick: Oh, so everything's fine now? Wiz: Almost, X-23 still constantly struggled with the atrocities the Facility made her do. Though, with time, practice, and help from Logan. Laura would become a great ally to the X-men. Boomstick: Yeah, and she would even go on to take up the mantle of Wolverine after (SPOILER ALERT!) the original died. (*sobbing*) Wiz: There, there Boomstick. Well...anyway, Laura has managed to accomplish so much at a young age. As mentioned before, she became the new Wolverine, has fought along-side the X-men, the X-Force, the Thunderbolts, you name it. And has proven to hold her ground against opponents. Boomstick: But what's with her claws being different from Wolverine's? Why does she have two claws on each hand, and one on each foot? Wiz: This is due to her gender affecting her mutation. This trait is often found on mammals like lionesses, who also have an extra set of claws as they are both hunters and defenders. And Laura uses her claws in a similar way, her hand claws are used to attack, and her foot claws act as defense. Boomstick: Cool, but still kinda weird. Well, regardless, X-23 sure is one moody teenager who I wouldn't want to anger. X-23: I'm the second best at what I do. Shiro Wiz: Boomstick, what do you think would make a good punishment for every criminal in the world? Boomstick: Bring them to a forest, and make them run and hide, while I hunt them down for my amusement. Wiz: Well, then I'd say you'd definitely like a trip to Deadman Wonderland, a prison/theme-park where inmates are forced to carry out their sentences, while also serving as amusement for visitors. Boomstick: That sounds fucked up, but cool at the same time! I like it.Well, it beats being executed. Wiz: But there is a catch, all the inmates have special collars attached to them, and unless the take a dose of special candy, the collar will set off and kill them. And the only way to get more candy, is to get points, which are obtained by participating in special events on the park. And usually, these events can lead to them dying in many horrible ways. Boomstick: Oh, never-mind. Wiz: Though, the real entertainment in Deadman Wonderland, are the underground fights that take place away from the public, reserved only for special members. Here, special inmates known as Deadmen fight each other using their blood. This power to use blood as a weapon, is known as a Branch of Sin. Boomstick: Now we're talking! This is the kind of thing I want to see! What other hidden attractions does Deadman Wonderland have? WIz: Well, I guess if you count the secret inmate, hidden deep in Deadman Wonderland. A special Deadman, known as the Wretched Egg. Boomstick: That sounds bad-ass, who is this guy? Wiz: It's actually a girl by the name of Shiro. Boomstick: Eh, still pretty bad-ass. How did she get her powers anyway? DEATH BATTLE Results Category:Keranigma Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles